Almost Lover
by Icybun34
Summary: Hiei's journey through moving on after Kurama leaves him for a girl. Hiei must now gather himself and face the fact that maybe it just wasn't true love. But can Hiei accept it and move on? Song- Almost Lover by a Fine Frenzy


_**Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images  
**_

I thought you were perfect. I thought we were perfect… that we'd be together forever. One touch and we knew what each other was thinking, what each other was feeling. When we made love- it was nothing but pure understanding… pure love.

_**  
You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick  
**_

You always knew what to say to make me feel better, always knew what to do.

But I was wrong… it was a LIE.

_**  
I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me  
**_

I gave you everything just to make you happy so that you would never leave… so why did you?

_**  
Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
**_

I tried to think about what when wrong; I tried to imagine what might have drove you away from me and to… her. But I can't and you cease to leave my mind.

Why can't you just disappear?

_**So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do  
**_

The pain, the hurt, the heartache… you brought me so much anguish, though I should've expected it. How could I allow a fox like you past my defenses? I brought this on myself… trusting you like I did.

_**  
We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images  
**_

NO! NO! NO! This is your fault! Why am I taking the fall for you once more? You kissed _me_, you held _my_ hand, and you told _me_ that you loved me! Why can't I stop thinking about you? Go Away!

_**  
And when you left you kissed my lips  
You told me you would never let forget these images, no  
**_

Yet, part of me craves for your return… why is that? Why did you have to tell me that you would forever love me when you left? Why did you plant that seed of hope in my mind? Why?

_**  
I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me  
**_

Everyday when I see you with her; pain tears apart my insides. Yet I wish you happiness… that's she's everything you could ever hope for. Why do I wish for your happiness when obviously you couldn't care less about mine?

_**  
Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do  
**_

It's been months now and I've answered all the questions in my head. I don't love you… I never did. You were an addiction and though I do occasionally miss you… I'll get over you. And with that thought in mind, I move on. Baby step by baby step.

_**  
I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
**_

I found out you proposed to her today, and quite frankly it hurt. Suddenly moving on is that much harder. I can't go anywhere without memories flooding my mind. I'm back to step 1 but I'm determined to make it through.

_**So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine  
Did I make it that easy  
To walk right in and out of my life?  
**_

Now you're off planning your wedding and I'm left with what? Memories of you, a broken heart, and a strong will to move on.

Thanks fox.

_**  
Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
**_

I'm at your wedding, Yusuke forced me to go. I wasn't exactly thrilled to see you with that girl; I'm so close to being finally over you. But I went and I was surprised at the outcome. Seeing you with her set something off inside me… I'm done with you.

_**So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
**_

I was about to leave when you spotted me and walked over with your new wife attached to arm. You smiled at me and I smiled back ignoring her questioning look. I take a sip of my drink and look around bored, as you try to say something without your wife understanding. But soon your wife grows bored and drags you off. But before she gets you completely away, you turn to me and say

"Sorry, Hiei…for everything."

_**Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do**_


End file.
